Why don't you Party with uus
by Just-Soldier-On
Summary: A short one shot about Claire and Quil. A werewolf who would happily hold his life for his imprint Claire Young. A beautiful one shot about feeling that take place within their hearts.


As Claire made her way to the stage she felt her insides bubbling up in a motion making her wanting to be sick. She couldn't believe her friend could coax her into this. One words was thorough in her head. "That Bitch"  
Though as she stepped onto the stage her name was being shouted in all types of direction, the loudest of which were buy the boys' and the girls'. She couldn't help but smile and blow a kiss in that direction in a joking way while doing a curtsy, causing some to laugh a little. She was happy to see her Quil sitting there with a proud look on his face as he watched his imprint on the stage. The only thing that got him angry were the boys' surrounding her.  
Claire was doing a father for a kind of sort of friend. James. In some ways he was bisexual, he never had feeling for Claire, the only feelings his ever had for Claire were the feeling you have for a sister or a brother. He couldn't think of her in any other way shape or form. He has someone else in his eyes.

As Claire made her way to the mic she made it clear to her 'fans' that is was a favour. She was wearing skinny jeans with a fairly long shirt that went mid thigh.  
As per favour she was asked to play drums, as she was the only one in their music class able to play an instrument that wasn't a guitar, clarinet or a flute. Claire a rather shy girl who devoted her free time to books and to Quil only accepted due to the promise that James would buy her 4 books of her choice, which of course got her into accepting to help him and his friends.  
Claire had a grimance on her face as she walked up to the set of drums that seemed to be chanting for her to make her way to her bed and to never come back here again for they will destroy and self respect she has. But not complying she walked right up to it, grabbing the sticks that were laying across the drum stool.  
As the guitars started she felt the music stream through her veins and somehow making her smile. As practised she hit her sticks to the beat of the sound, she let all her anger out, the misery of losing her mother, the anger of her dad who couldn't give a complete shit about his only daughter, and the love she held for Aunts and Uncles that that had become a big part of her life. And the love and lust of the bigger part of her life. Quil.  
Being 17 made her think more things thoroughly, think about what she wanted out of life, how she could see her life in 10 years. She could honestly say she saw her future with Quil, and nobody else. Throughout the years of highschool she would get asked out, only to decline everytime somebody asked her. She would always say no. It was because it didn't feel right. It felt like she would be cheating on someone.

She knew she loved Quil and she always would love him. She knew that, Emily knew that even Kim and Rach knew that. But through time they promised they wouldn't say a word to their imprints. They kept that promise for knowledge that if they one person from the pack knows then the whole pack would have the knowledge that she loves Quil.  
And she planned to tell him her feeling when the time is right.  
Emily, her favourite aunt of all let Claire stay at her house everyday. That was Claire's home other then Quils whose house she stayed at every Friday, Saturday and Sunday. Quil was her one and only vice.  
With one last sweep of the drums she was finished the song that she has been staying an hour after school for two weeks on.  
She was glad that this was over. She was glad that she would never have to play this annoying repetitive song ever again. Finally.

"Give it up for Claire" Said James as he got the cloud clapping once again.  
She stood up, a blush covering her cheeks. "Thank you" She mouthed smiling, bowing stupidly to the crowd around her.  
Quil and the others' were standing up, proud of their Claire.

Quil was utterly and unconditionally proud of his Claire Bear. What she had done, he knew how shy she was. That must of been one hell of a bribe.  
Deep down Quil could feel the love for Claire thriving in every action he was doing, he could see her smiling at him, right now.  
"Woo! Claire!" Paul said, recieving the attention of my imprint.  
Quil knew that tonight would have to be the night that he told Claire how much he loved her. How much he just wanted to throw his arm's around her and kiss her with so much passion no one would be able to muster.  
That is what he intends to do.  
He want's to tell her how much her cares for her, how much he loves her. How he would never hurt her, that he would be there for every step of the way. He would be there through every step of her life. That's a vow he made right now on that spot.

Words went through his head "I will always be there for Claire, no matter what. No matter who she chooses. I will be there for her."

* * *

Hope you liked it. And again, I was just in the mood for it.  
Huh, lol, no other explanation. I wouldn't expect another one shot just tonight. Anyway. That is something that's been through my head in a long time. Couldn't get it out of my head. Lol. 


End file.
